


倾色密室

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *约稿 光暗光设定：不做爱就不能离开的房间打炮机、机械触手、武士光感谢金主的信任！





	倾色密室

嗡——  
嗡————  
响个不停。这声音喋喋不休地挑战着耐心的极限，在被愤怒支配着彻底清醒过来之前，它绝不善罢甘休。这震动声对阿尔伯特而言，熟悉又遥远。他还是个战士学徒的时候，宿舍里就摆着个能发出同样声音的闹钟，每早孜孜不倦地催促他起床。  
他猛地睁开眼，做了一个漫长而疲惫的梦。战斗、自刎、流浪、被召唤，庞然而复杂的记忆在醒来的几秒内被压缩成了一阵神经脉冲，如同刀刃一般划过全身的神经，让身体本能地为之一颤。  
视线缓缓聚焦，最后落在墨绿色亚拉戈风格的金属地面上。他躺在这昏迷了许久，朝地面一侧的髋骨酸痛不已。有一条如同粉红色粗长肉虫的机械触手正在他面前蠕动，吵醒他的声音正是从那传来的。阿尔伯特猛地起身，将其踩了个粉碎。  
机械声停止，寂静而昏暗的狭窄房间之中，他听到了另一个人的呼吸声。  
这是一间不足二十平的房间，地面与墙都是由防御力极好的亚拉戈金属板制成，一台让阿尔伯特暂时搞不清用途的机器将他与房间里的另一个活人隔开。他本能地摸向背后，却发现武器连同盔甲都已被收缴，猎人般的好奇心催促着他朝那人靠近。  
阿尔伯特蹑手蹑脚地绕过占据了房间一半空间的复杂机器，看见角落里依着一个身穿暗红色简式和服的瘦高男人。在震惊之中，阿尔伯特几乎叫出了他的名字。  
“光——！”  
这房间被远高于他二人的文明支配着，连阿尔伯特的声音都变得心虚谨慎起来。身穿和服的光之战士仿佛受了伤，摇摇晃晃地起身，沿着墙壁摸索，直到光的手在平滑且没有一丝缝隙的墙上找到了一块凸起，阿尔伯特才跟着发现这个门锁似的金属屏幕。  
光之战士伸出手触摸。他的手上满是透明的黏浊液体，阿尔伯特舒了口气，幸好不是血迹。那金属板在检测之后浮现出一行古代文字。  
「A组舱门关闭：错误代码90002，尚未收集人类性行为体征。」  
阿尔伯特古代文学得不精，还辨别出了「干性高潮」、「同步」等字眼。光的体力似乎所剩无几，颓坐在地。  
“你可终于醒了，阿尔伯特。”  
他这才和阿尔伯特聊起天来，干涸的嗓子里像是灌满了沙，为了节省体力每句话都简单而轻。这里似乎是世界穿越中的流放地，两个旅人都被困于此。光之战士比阿尔伯特早到了几天，这房间让人失去时间流逝感，也许是三天，也许是一个星期。  
求生欲和恐惧让光之战士做了疯狂的事。  
阿尔伯特看向房间角落里折断都武士刀，与被他踩碎都粉红色机械触手，似乎明白了什么。  
“没有其他办法，阿尔伯特。我们必须按照他们的规矩来……”  
“是谁在掌管这里？”  
“阿尔法？欧米加？伊普西隆？”光无奈地笑起来，“用不了多久我就要死在这了，这还重要吗？”  
“可是！我不明白……这——”  
“你可以慢慢想。最好能在我渴死之前想清楚……”光之战士手脚并用地爬过来，一把揪住阿尔伯特的手，支撑起自己的上半身，拉开阿尔伯特的裤带：“抱歉，我必须要出去。我还不能死在这里，在第一世界，有我不得不完成的使命……”  
阿尔伯特还来不及拒绝，一切发生得很快。  
他从上而下只看得到光之战士下垂的睫毛与鼻尖，以及探出半截的粉色舌头。那灵活的舌头已经很久没能被水润泽了，半卷曲着，就像蛇攻击猎物那样快速地卷住阿尔伯特性器的末端，带入口中。  
和光之战士久别重逢不足五分钟，便被对方口交了。光的口腔中很干涩，以至于舌苔摩擦在阴茎上的感觉让阿尔伯特很快就违背自己的意愿硬了起来。阿尔伯特内心充满了尴尬与羞涩，相比之下，被饥渴与使命感折磨的光之战士早就将自尊抛弃了。  
“光……别这样……”  
阿尔伯特想要后退，被光抱住大腿。他舔得直作响，在没有唾液润滑的前提下，嘴角不断发出吮吸时的漏气声。也许是尚存一丝羞耻心，也许是太想从阿尔伯特的阴茎中榨取点液体了，光一直垂着视线，仿佛一个乖顺的仆人。  
阿尔伯特这才发现光按在他身上的手上指甲已经像女人一样长了，难以想象他被困在这多久。疏于打理的头发，松散的长式红色上衣，手指上弯月形状的白和孜孜不倦得舔弄，都让光看上去心甘情愿做阿尔伯特的女人。  
“你也想回家吧？”光用手撸动阴茎，嘴为了吞下男人勃起的阴茎张到了极限，唇瓣中央裂开一道口子，血珠冒了出来，“那就用我的嘴高潮吧……”  
“可——我不能这样对你。”  
“你和我是一种人。如果拯救我们的世界，做这点牺牲不算什么。”他抹去血珠，嘴唇上立马浮现病态的气色。光想要水想得发疯，忍不住将阿尔伯特扑倒在地，攀上去和他接吻。阿尔伯特感到光在粗暴而急切地入侵他的口腔，吞咽着他口中的唾液。  
此刻的阿尔伯特无心笑话光之战士的淫态，反倒由衷尊敬起他来。光将继续冒险看作人生头等使命，为了达成，哪怕是舔男人的阴茎也在所不惜。  
阿尔伯特也想起他的家园与散失的队友，想将其拯救必要付出和光之战士同等的决意，内心不再踌躇，捧住光的脸颊，将舌尖探出任由他吮吸。他舔到了光口腔中大大小小地伤口，一定是为了解渴而将口腔黏膜咬破了。  
“别再继续了……你很疼吧？”  
“要、高潮才行……”  
光是听到这种字眼，阿尔伯特都觉得难以呼吸。他见识过许多人间苦难和生离死别，但提及成人之间的肉体之欢，这样赤裸又直白的还是第一次。光陷入了思考，接连几天得不到一点养分的大脑只分析出个疯狂而可行的方案。既然阿尔伯特不愿主动，他便让阿尔伯特高潮。  
光之战士把手指深入阿尔伯特嘴里，绕着舌头搅动起来，沾了足够唾液后朝身下弹去。他摸索着阿尔伯特结实修美的腰，微分开的矫健双腿，皮肤上淡淡的体毛抚过他的指尖。  
“一开始可能有点疼。”光已经做到了心理准备，顶多被阿尔伯特推开猛揍一顿，此刻的他也没有还手之力了。阿尔伯特意识到他要做什么，浑身紧绷，震惊看着光之战士，“进去之后，相信我，很快就舒服了。”  
蓝色的眼睛中，隆隆的海浪汹涌碰撞。  
阿尔伯特的下体没有修剪过，光摸到了一些卷曲的毛发。他念及阿尔伯特没有什么性经验，内心有些优柔的愧疚。光很快找到了入口，缓慢而坚定地把中指推了进去。阿尔伯特没有反抗，发出类似被剑矢射伤的声音。  
整个过程中他都直视着阿尔伯特，仿佛两个人在齐心协力攻克一道壁垒。阿尔伯特紧咬牙关，全部进入之后，他舒了口气，大口喘息起来。里面很热，紧紧地吸着光之战士的手指。现在光明白为什么曾经的床伴会为男人的后穴着迷，壶形的肉穴，入口处吸得极紧，守贞似的拒绝被入侵，稍微深入便有了些能够曲起手指的空间，如同被操入之后便屈服得敞开自我。在那处寻找好角度按摩已经勃起的腺体，就能获得射精无法比拟的快感。  
疼痛感如同针扎，转瞬即逝。阿尔伯特在紧张的心绪中出了一身冷汗，股间都跟着黏腻起来。取而代之的是一种让他两腿发抖的饱胀感，慢吞吞地来回进出。他几次鼓起勇气想喊停，又不想让光之战士认为他畏手畏脚，只能强忍着接受那在后穴中进出的中指。光之战士抚摸着阿尔伯特青筋不时浮动的腿，又摸到躯干，按摩着敏感的腰，甚至像逗弄爱人似的舔拨他的乳头。  
“别紧张，放我进去。”  
干哑的声音似乎有催眠的魔性，阿尔伯特强忍着收紧臀部肌肉的念头，竟也渐渐得趣了。起初只是一种蠢蠢的快意，在光弓起手指顶弄一点的时候突然强烈起来，让他忍不住低叫。  
光满意地看着阿尔伯特深吸气而浮现的肋骨与凹陷的小腹，再加入一根手指，将褐色的穴口揉弄拉扯着，就连脚趾都蜷曲起来了。情欲是一张半透明的红毯，慢慢爬上阿尔伯特的皮肤。单单是从后穴按摩前列腺，阿尔伯特已不能自拔地发出愉悦的哼鸣，再加上绕着乳头画圈，将硬立起来的乳首压入胸肌当中，腰臀也克制不住地扭动起来。  
光之战士猜想阿尔伯特从前也许只有过与女人亲热的经历，笼罩在他潮湿的目光下，故意将胸口的皮肤吸起再让其弹回。  
“我要不行了……”阿尔伯特用手捂住即将展现出高潮姿态的脸：“这也太刺激了，以前从来没有过……”  
“没试过用后面做？那就不妙了……会渐渐上瘾的。”  
“你说的就好像自己经验非常丰富一样……”  
“阿尔伯特，你的身体简直就跟本人一样好懂。能让你舒服的就是这个地方吧……”  
光用两根手指轮式在肿胀的前列腺附近滚动着，阿尔伯特的阴茎已经难耐地上下挺动，睾丸饱满地像两颗熟透的李子。光有过几个不长久的床伴，却也头一回如此渴望男人的精液，立马含住那张合的马眼，用舌尖吮吸，同时用三根手指模仿阴茎在阿尔伯特股间进出。阿尔伯特没一会儿就高潮了，发出颤抖破碎的声音，精液一股股地射在光之战士口中，后穴也跟女人似的突然湿润了，流出黏糊糊的液体。  
阿尔伯特痉挛着，亲眼看见光之战士的喉咙浅浅地滚动，将那浓稠的精液咽了下去。虽然不多但好歹也算是食物，胃里空旷的疼痛感稍微缓解了。光之战士简直想嘲笑贬低自己，这邪恶的房间只用了几天就把他变成了靠吃男人精液为生的媚魔。  
“抱歉，光，我不是故意——在你嘴里……”  
“不必抱歉，如果能活着出去我还得多谢你。”光再度走向金属屏，张开干涸的嘴，展示粘着精液的舌头，“行了，赶紧开门去。”  
那紧闭的金属门纹丝不动，亚拉戈古文再度出现：「尚未采集到性行为数据组，启用援助。」  
“该死的亚拉戈！”光一拳锤在屏幕上，劲风吹起了他的和服，却没在墙上留下一点痕迹：“怎么还是不行！”  
就在光之战士愤怒又困惑的时候，一直在墙角沉睡的机器突然启动了。那形状近乎立方体的机器突然分裂成具有多个机械爪的拘束器，但比光之战士曾经见识过的帝国的复制品更加精密。它升至半空，扑向距离最近的阿尔伯特，光还没来得及施以援手，阿尔伯特已经发出惨叫被拉扯至半空中，那拘束器如同一只金属章鱼，张开腔囊，内部的软性触肢迅速缴了阿尔伯特挣扎的四肢，将他大字型拉开。  
“别轻举妄动！”  
光之战士喊道，这是他在房间里深谙的唯一生存法则。拘束器的机械臂发出一阵耀眼的白光，光以为阿尔伯特凶多吉少了，所幸它只切割了阿尔伯特的衣服，将他剥了个赤身裸体。  
“那你起码想想办法！”  
任何拥有下流幻想和性欲的成年人此时都能产生些淫靡的预感，光没有立刻爬上拘束器援救阿尔伯特，而是在阿尔伯特渐趋急迫的求救声中静立旁观。他隐约知道房间要对阿尔伯特做什么，就像是他曾经被做的一样。  
机械章鱼探出一根触手，悬在阿尔伯特上方，灵活的口器在检查他的身体。突然，它就像一只锁定猎物的蟒蛇，突然刺向阿尔伯特的脸。吸盘罩住了阿尔伯特的口鼻，那触手在朝阿尔伯特口中排出某种物质，不用去猜其功效，阿尔伯特反抗的四肢逐渐绵软无力，皮肤发红滚烫，毛孔排出透明油量的汗液。  
抱脸触手离开后，阿尔伯特的嘴唇四周沾满了乳白色的粘液。他的蓝眼睛失焦，呼吸短而急促，汗液滴答滴答地落在地板上。光之战士知道他已经被准备好了。  
紫红色的触手转变了形状，末端变得粗硬、圆润，仿如一个人突然将掌捏成了拳，向下身扭去。其他机械臂配合着拉开了阿尔伯特的双腿，将刚被光爱抚过的幽闭入口露了出来。仿人类阴茎形状的触手顶住还在高潮的余韵中颤抖收缩的穴口，慢慢地进入。  
阿尔伯特没有发出叫声，液体从他的眼角滑落，辨不清是疼痛的泪水还是汗液。假阴茎的尺寸比鲁加还要粗，将穴口的皱褶全部撑平，一直向深处入侵，阿尔伯特的小腹都逐渐臌胀。  
“再继续他会死的！”  
光踢了一脚拘束器，焦虑道。拘束器大概明白了他的意思，停止继续入侵，模仿着人类性交的节奏操弄起来。那些触手也冲过来捕捉光，光早就明白自己没有逃脱的可能，被轻而易举地带到阿尔伯特面前。他知道应该怎么做，扶住阿尔伯特已经被操硬的阴茎想坐下去。  
光之战士的后穴已经在这几天试图解码的过程中被自己玩成了不能合拢的敏感肉洞。他原本打算慢慢适应阿尔伯特的形状，却被触手缠住了腰直接向下按去。肉体撞击胯骨掀起一阵臀浪。  
阿尔伯特硬涨的阴茎一口气操入前所未有的深度。光之战士两腿悬空骑在阿尔伯特腰间，不能自已地被触手拉扯着上下颠动起来，光滑而温暖异常的活物钻进他的嘴里，仿佛性器强奸口腔一般在其中进出，吸盘吮吸着他的舌头，光无助地朝阿尔伯特求救，两人的目光交缠在一起，不知道是在安慰彼此还是互相挑逗。  
男人的阴茎再一次深入光之战士的后穴，快速操干起来。触手在注入腥苦的液体后也离开了光之战士的口腔，鞭子似的抽打他被操得不断颤动的臀部。光趴在阿尔伯特身上喘息连连，舔着他胡茬上的粘液。  
这时光之战士的嗓音已经稍微清澈了，发出暧昧而磁性的叫床声。他趴在阿尔伯特身上由触手扶持着扭动臀部，假阴茎就以相同的速度在阿尔伯特肉体里进出着。  
“光……稍微慢一点……”阿尔伯特双眉紧锁，下体已经硬到了极限，在前后双重的刺激下感觉又要射精了：“这东西好像会听你的话……”  
“才这样就受不了了？”光咬着下唇，浅浅在阿尔伯特身上扭动着：“我以为刚刚射了一次会持久些的。刚刚的精液浓到差点呛到我，看来是很久都没自己做过了吧？”  
阿尔伯特难堪地点头。刚才让他难以消受，现在又不让他尽兴，忍不住自己挺腰进到他更深的暖穴之中，假鸡巴也跟着同步深操起来。  
“不错，你学的很快。就是这样继续攻我的那里……”  
“别再吸了……”  
“都舒服得流眼泪了，有这么爽？你更喜欢用前面还是后面？”光此刻不仅仅想破除门锁逃出生天了，他更像看阿尔伯特不能自持的淫乱表情：“第一次就被手指玩到高潮了，以前肯定偷偷玩过后面吧？”  
阿尔伯特摇头，忍着后穴被不断侵犯的强烈刺激，狠狠地挺腰操光之战士，将他的淫言乱语顶得支离破碎。被灌下粘液之后两个人的神智都有些不正常，光先吻住阿尔伯特，与他唇舌交缠起来，阿尔伯特也现学起吻技，让光浑身都绵软起来。  
“说了没有就是没玩过。”  
“那我就不知道该说你是天生奇才还是淫乱了……”  
屁股被干得扑哧扑哧作响，阿尔伯特真想不到光在断水这么多天后还能挤出如此之多的淫液。他的后穴也并不好受，初经人事的蜜口被促大尺寸的触手打桩似的侵犯后变得红肿不堪，进出之间粉色的粘膜时隐时现。  
“真的要被你搞射了……”  
阿尔伯特舔着光下唇不断渗出的血珠，一股前列腺液已经冒出来，被后穴在吞咽鸡巴时挤出。  
“我也要……我也要去了……”  
拘束器加快了侵犯阿尔伯特的速度，同时辅助着光在阿尔伯特身上耸动。光突然合拢双腿，稀薄的精液沿着股缝流淌。阿尔伯特前后同时高潮了，瞳孔皱缩，一时间喘不上气，在光身上挺着还硬立的鸡巴颤抖起来，光被搞得又流出几股精液。  
拘束器突然停止了工作，两人摆脱束缚，浑身一松摔在地上。  
严密的金属墙突然裂开一道缝隙，诡异的幽蓝色光线从中照入。不论是阿尔伯特还是光之战士，此刻都没有力气逃生。两个人躺在一起，在昏迷与清醒的边界挣扎了十来分钟才彼此扶持着站起来。  
光已经不顾自己还赤身裸体，一瘸一拐地朝出口走去。那是一段幽深的廊桥，地上放着几瓶饮用水和面包片，光跪在地上狼吞虎咽起来。阿尔伯特跟上去将红色的和服披在光身上，环顾四周。他们依旧没离开这个密闭装置，潜伏着秘密的深处，不知道还有什么在等待着二人。  
“恭喜你，海德林的加护者。虽然耗时比预估长二十七小时四十二分，你仍然完成了试炼。一点奖励，供你补充体力完成接下来的难题。”  
辨别不出性别的空洞声音从四面八方的墙壁渗出。  
“开始第二组数据的采集：濒死性爱。”

fin.


End file.
